<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Opposing Sides by angstkingsfanfic</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26795740">Opposing Sides</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/angstkingsfanfic/pseuds/angstkingsfanfic'>angstkingsfanfic</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Aobajousai, Brother-Sister Relationships, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Kageyama Tobio is Bad at Feelings, Kageyama Tobio-centric, Light Angst, Little Brothers, Protective Karasuno Volleyball Club, Protective Oikawa Tooru, Random &amp; Short, Short &amp; Sweet, Short One Shot, Volleyball, Volleyball Dorks &amp; Nerds</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 07:02:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>270</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26795740</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/angstkingsfanfic/pseuds/angstkingsfanfic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt #21: Clothes. Use a particularly vivid piece of clothing to tell a story.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Opposing Sides</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When y/n got her little brother into Volleyball, she never expected that it would lead them to this situation. Their jackets were starkly different colors. His, new, freshly printed black with orange detailing. Hers, old, dusty white and mint green, sleeves dipped in paint from making signs. <br/>	The opposite colors matched their opposite personalities too. Him, setter, first year, selfish brat. Her, libero, second year, selfless asshat. “I’m impressed,” she states flatly. <br/>	“It doesn’t seem like it.”<br/>	“You played rather well, and that spiker of yours is like an unwieldy cannon.”<br/>	“He’s new.”<br/>	She nodded. “Rather disappointed though, no libero.”<br/>	“We have one. He’s just unable to play at the moment,” a silver-haired boy interjected from the background. y/n had forgotten the rest of his team was present. Her eyes were so focused on her little brother. <br/>	“Well, I can’t wait to see him in action. Hopefully, you all play a real game against Aoba Johsai.” Her eyes narrowed. “Not to be rude, but by my observation, you all have a long way to go if you dream of making it to nationals. Keep working on your team working skills little brother, that’s still your weakest point.”<br/>	“I will.”<br/>	“Come on y/n-Chan, don’t you think that’s a little bit harsh? I’m not sure that is his weakest point.” Oikawa found the group outside of the school and he just couldn’t help but interrupt. He wrapped his arm around the girl’s shoulders. Her brother’s eyes narrowed. “Come on y/n. Let’s leave them to think.”<br/>	The biggest divide was their colors, their weaknesses, and the spirit of competition.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>